Zombie Survival: A Left For Dead Fan Fic
by WritingButNekked
Summary: Gary a scientist who started the mess Two best friends surviving the apocalypse together. Unaware of the infected types and abilities Will the three make it through the apocalypse to hopefully wait/make a cure?


Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead. (I wish I did though)

Hi guys this is my first fan fic just wanted you to know this isnt the character based left for dead but it does have the types of zombies. And a diff story line. Im copying and past so it may look kinda wonky. The infected dont get discovered until chapter TWO of the series

Survival

Written by WritingButNekked

Side Note: Before we begin i want you to know im using notepad XD its my temporary thing to use until i find a program to use. Any suggestions?

Please tell me some and ill give you a shoutout in next chapter

(There is lots of cussing, some (RATED R) scenes so this is a MA rated fan fic. The MA stuff comes starting from chapter 3.

Chapter 1 The road to nowhere

Back story

Gary stared at the small vial. It was marked with a big red X saying "only high class personnel is permitted to carry this

chemical." He flicked it with his finger as it jiggled a little bit. It fizzed up and he look straight ahead. A patient was

taking some medication when he walked to his small box of syringes. He got one and put it in the small glass cylinder and put a

30cm needle on the syringe. He walked over to the patient. " Are you ready for your treatment sir?" Gary asked kindly.

"About time! I just want this lung cancer out before it kills me." Said the patient as he unrolled his sleeve.

Gary shook up the vial and stuck he syringe in his skin. He pushed down the little button as the patient winced from the

pain.

Suddenly the patient went pale. His eyes went a blood red color as his syringe spot started to swell up BIG. The patient grabbed

gary and ripped his coat off as Gary rushed out of the room. He ran outside as he heard lots of screams coming from

the halls as the patient ran down the opposite hallway of him. He slammed open the door and ran to his car.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the scientist. He was carrying a scalpel and he slit another scientist throat

so

he would'nt steal his car. The dying scientist chocked and gurgled but Gary was forced to get into his car as a infected was

running at him. They seemed to be very strong and run really fast. These mutants werent dumb and stupid like in the movies.

He put the pedal to the medal and sped down the road and hit a person. There blood covered his windsheild as he swerved

into a tree. He had a deep cut on his arm and he was bleeding horribly. He ran out of the car and down to his neighborhood.

Chapter 1 The Road To Nowhere

Characters so far

Gary

Age 31

Married

Brown hair

Green eyes

High class scientist

Noah (Main character you havent seen yet)

Age 17

Single (side note: Bi Sexual)

Red Hair

Brown Eyes

Student at Prince High

Best friend is nicknamed Stitch

Stitch (Xavier) (also a main character)

Age 17

Single (Side note: Homosexual)

Black Hair

Blue eyes

Student at Prince high

nickname from when he had to get 20 stitches

Chapter 1

Noah look in the side mirror and put his fingers through his hair. They were in the middle of a small town with noone

in sight. Suddenly, the car clicked and spat. it stopped. "Fuck me!" Noah yelled as he woke up Stitch "Huh?" Stitch said

in a groggy voice.

Noah: Cars stopped!

Stitch: its out of gas

Noah: No duh!

Stitch: well then lets look for some supplies and maybe some gas in this damn neighborhood

They both hopped out of the car (Noah carried a metal baseball bat and stitch carried a cricket bat.)

and walked into a tore up home.

Noah: It smells like shit in here!

Stitch: I can recognize that smell from anywhere! Its marijuana.

Noah: Of course you would know, stitch.

Noah opened a cabinet. A bunch of magazine slid out and fell on his head and slid to the floor. Dust was everywhere which

left him gagging. He picked up the magazines. This guy mustve lived a very poor life. There was pornography magazines all

over the floor! He read a note on one of them

Holy shit!

Rare GAY edition

theres only 2 in exsistence

Touch it and i blast your face off!

Noah looked up and thought " Blast... Guns!"

He yelled "HEY THIS GUY HAS GUNS!"

Stitch: Yeah I FOUND HIS CABINET! ITS LOCKED THOUGH!

Noah: Im coming!

Noah walked to the room when suddenly he felt a gun against his back. He turned around. There was a man with a rifle

pointed at him

Noah: Dont shoot man!

Stitch: What are you talking about "walks in hall" H-

Suddenly stitch got shot in the thigh. He fell on the floor moaning.

The raider bashed me in the face with my gun and i blacked out.

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON GUYS PLEASE REVIEW I CAN TAKE CRITISISM!

HANG IN THERE THE INFECTED LIKE TANKS AND SUCH COME NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
